This Core C (Transgenic Mouse) will provide for breeding, characterization, and housing of multiple type of mice for subsequent distribution to individual projects for specific experiments. Core functions include rigorous analysis and quality control, with redundancy in animal identification to preclude errors. LAY SUMMARY: This core will create different kinds of mice for use in the program projects, each of which has important public health implications.